


Ethermania

by Loriela



Category: Professional Wrestling, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Inspired by Twitter, This Is STUPID, but i love it, mentions of seamista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriela/pseuds/Loriela
Summary: Listen up, punks, you have heard of modern AUs, coffee shop AUs, D&D AUs, but today you’re gonna meet the biggest and meanest AU of all: WRESTLING AU!You want angst? We'll punch your heart out with angstYou want that gay shit? We'll suplex you right through that gay shitYou want action? We'll put you through three matches of pure ACTION!Then buckle up, because this is gonna be a wild ride(inspired by a tweet by @MollyOstertag)





	1. Road to Ethermania

“Good evening everyone and welcome to our recap of the Road to Ethermania, my name is Entrapta and this is my co-host and former wrestling star Sea Hawk” 

“Former star? I assure you I still got what it takes to perform in the ring” Sea Hawk flexed, damaging his suit “See?”

“Didn’t Mermista buy you that suit?”

Sea Hawk froze in place for a second “I’m gonna go fix this, please handle the show while I’m away” he said before dashing away towards the backstage.

“Ok then” Entrapta cleared her throat “Now if you haven’t been paying attention the last few months have been all about the former tag team champions Adora and Felina” The screen behind her shifted from the Ethermania logo to a picture of a woman in horde themed clothes, holding another woman in a luchador mask, who was in turn holding a pair of belts “After years of partnership in crushing Rebellion wrestlers Adora was chosen to take up the mantle of legendary wrestler She-ra, leaving her partner behind in a handicap match against Bow and Glimmer” Once again the screen changed, this time to a clip of that same woman in a luchador mask being pinned by a man with a giant heart tattoo on his chest.

“Oh but the drama does not end here folks” Sea Hawk announced while entering the room with his new suit “For the entire next season Adora proceeded to crush all her former friends and allies. The tensions on the Horde side of things escalated so much that there have even been reports of infighting. With Felina calling out former Mystacor champion, Shadow Weaver, for attacking team members while they were backstage”

Entrapta had started shaking with excitement “And all these emotions reached their climax in last week’s Royal Rumble match at the First One’s arena. After working together to take down all 28 other wrestlers, it seemed the dream team of Felina and She-ra had finally gotten back together” The screen changed once more, now it was almost a reflection of the first image. The Horde champion was now dressed in all white and gold, her hair was longer and she had grown much stronger, but atop her shoulders was still the same woman with the same mask, they seemed to be both celebrating their victory, but the match hadn’t ended yet. Felina’s legs locked around She-ra’s head and with one quick move she twisted around her, using her weight to toss She-ra away and landing with both her feet on the ring right before her opponent went over the top rope and into the announcer’s table “But it was not meant to be and with her back injuries She-ra will not be able to participate in the Ethermania”

The screen changed back to the Ethermania logo and Sea Hawk got up from his chair “Now that you’ve been caught up I hope you’re ready for the event of the century, the match for the fate of Etheria, the greatest clash in history, because this Sunday it will be time for Etheeeeeeermania!” Sea Hawk struck a dramatic pose as he nearly sang out that last word, his new suit did not last long “Oh damn it”


	2. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro is out of the way and it is finally time for the real deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed my goal of posting it on sunday by a good hour, but I still managed to post it before Mania ended

“Welcome welcome, ladies, gentlemen and all the inbetweens. Tonight will be a night to remember, for tonight is the night of Ethermania! My name is Sea Hawk and joining me at the announcer’s table tonight is my amazing co-host, Entrapta.” Sea Hawk dropped down from atop the announcer’s table and sat down next to Entrapta, who was jumping in her seat.

“Thank you, Sea Hawk. Tonight we’ll have the most amazing matches between the greatest fighters from all over Etheria. Members of the Horde and Rebellion alike meeting in epic confrontation, to cap it all off we will have the final no holds barred match between the chosen champions from each side and the winner will receive the coveted title of ‘Defender of Greyskull’” Entrapta grabbed Sea Hawk’s suit and started shaking him “I’m so excited!”

Sea Hawk did his best to continue talking as he was being shook by his co-host “And who are these champions? you might ask. Well, you’ll have to watch and find out.”

Entrapta calmed down a little and cleared her throat “Ah yes, our opening match will be between two Horde wrestlers, fighting for the right to become the Horde champion”

“That is right, the Horde champion will have to be in two matches in the same night. Well, I don’t know what crazy tricks Hordak has in store for us tonight, but he sure must put some faith in his staff” Sea Hawk quickly glances over his papers “And how do you feel about his choice of contestants?”

“Felina and Shadow Weaver” Entrapta cringed a little as the words left her mouth “It won’t be a pretty match. Those two have a lot of baggage to work through and I have a feeling they are gonna do it the most violent way possible”

“And with She-ra away from the Horde it is almost like those two changed personalities in these last few months. Shadow Weaver has been going savage in the ring, especially when her former pupil was involved”

* * *

Of course they would find a way of making this about Adora. Everything has to be about Adora. It didn’t matter, she had her own plans for tonight and she couldn’t afford to lose her temper with something so stupid.

She wandered around backstage, looking for her next adversary and, knowing Shadow Weaver, she would be looking for her too. The pre-show had barely started when she stumbled across her target “Ready to get what you have coming to you, Weaver?”

Even with her mask on Felina could still imagine the scowl on her face that brought her so much joy “You!” Was all she said at first, but it was loud enough to start attracting attention. Good. “Do you think you’re being intimidating? That you can scare me? You’ll be the one being put in their place tonight.”

Felina just smirked as she saw a cameraman coming their way “Put in my place? That’s cute coming from the woman who shouldn’t even be in the ring in the first place. Attacking her own team. You even make me look good!”

“I will not stand here and listen to a stupid little girl blame her own incompetence on me. You’ll be defeated tonight, I’ll be Horde champion and you will cease with these foolish accusations” Oh, Shadow Weaver was pissed. That was way too perfect.

“Fine then,” Felina shrugged “since you’re so sure you’re gonna win. How about we raise the stakes a little? Let’s make this a Mask vs Mask.” Felina noticed Weaver hesitating for a second. If she failed here she would suffer the ultimate humiliation. Felina gave a quick nod towards the cameraman behind her and she knew she had made her point. She would have to accept her terms or admit to the live audience she didn’t know if she could beat Felina.

The grunt of frustration from her was so satisfying to hear. “So be it. I have nothing to fear from you.” Oh, but she had, and Felina would be more than happy to remind her of that.

* * *

“Entering the ring now for our opening match…fighting both for the right to become Horde champion and to maintain her honor as a wrestler, we have Shadow Weaver” As soon as Sea Hawk finished his announcement the lights around the arena began to slowly dim and the crowd quieted down. The sound of roaring cheers replaced by sinister chanting.

In one moment the only lights in the arena were that of the crowd’s cell phone screens, in the next a beacon of red light emerged from the ground and in the middle of it stood a dark figure. Covered by a cloak and surrounded by fog, the figure slowly made her way down to the ring as the chanting grew louder and the red beacon followed her.

Her entrance to the ring was deliberate and calculated. She was fearsome in everything she did and no one dared boo her. When she reached the precise center she shed her dark cloak with a single movement and, with perfect synchronization, the lights returned to the arena, but instead of the cheer and applause she expected all she heard were gasps of surprise.

Felina was already behind her, waiting for her in the ring. Not only had she stolen Shadow Weaver’s entrance, she had made her message very clear ‘I could have beat you there and you wouldn’t even notice’. Words failed to describe her indignation, all she could do was wait for the ref to officially start the match and then show this foolish girl the mistake she had made.

Felina was grinning at her as they waited for the ref to start the match. Oh she would wipe that self satisfied smile from her face. No, she had far more important things to wipe from the girl’s face.

At first it had all gone according to plan. Felina’s first attack was pushed back with a kick and when she insisted in trying it again she was stop by a knee to the face. Another kick to the back of her knee and Felina was already on her knees. Shadow Weaver could barely contain her laughter as she kicked Felina again and again as she tried to get up and until the ref pushed them apart she had no plans on stopping, but Felina did not need the ref to stop her.

Felina grabbed Shadow Weaver’s foot and twisted herself around, forcing her opponent to the ground. Before Weaver could get up she rolled forward and finished the movement with her knee - the same knee Weaver had kicked - firmly placed against her foe’s neck. Without getting up she posed a little to the crowd so she could humiliate Weaver just a little more. She even caught a glimpse of someone in the front row with a sign saying “Felina can climb MY top rope!” Good to know there were still wrestling fans with good taste.

When she finally got up and allowed Shadow Weaver to move again, she saw that her foe was trying to be quick and brutal. She attempted to rush Felina down, put her on the ground and pummel her with abandon again, but Felina was expecting this. She dodged under the first attack with a split, then vaulted over Shadow Weaver to avoid the second and soon she was dancing around her opponent, laughing at her failure.

Shadow Weaver had grown distracted in her rage and as she turned to strike her foe again she was met by a foot solidly planted against her chin, and as she hit the ground she was vaguely aware of Sea Hawk shouting “Felina with that Chin-tah’s Paw”.

Shadow Weaver had beat her up again and again trying to break her, to get her to quit, but what she had called torture Felina had called training, and now she was showing how much stronger that training had made her. She was the strongest fighter in the Horde and she did not need Weaver or Adora anymore.

From that moment on there was no question on who would win, there was only one option and when the match finally ended Shadow Weaver waited patiently on her knees. She was an awful human being, but even she knew what she had to do and she would do so with dignity. Perhaps that was some part of her Light Spinner persona still showing. When the camera focused on her face she slowly removed her mask and made her way out of the ring.

* * *

Felina did not see Shadow Weaver backstage again, but she didn’t care about her anymore, she got what she wanted. “Hey, boss, guess who just got themselves a new champion?” she announced entering Hordak’s office.

“Good,” Hordak allowed the word to hang as if tasting the satisfaction it carried “you have once again proven more than capable of destroying whoever the Rebellion choses as their champion.”

The man knew how to give an ego boost, Felina had to admit that, but she still had a question in mind. “Now care to explain why you booked this for the same night I would have to fight their Champion? Couldn’t we have done that before just to guarantee the victory?” She knew she would still win, but she would have prefered a day or two to rest before her big match.

Hordak laughed a self satisfied laughter “It is all very simple. The Rebellion is too honorable for their own good. Whoever they send will also have fought tonight, after all that is the fair thing to do. So I have instructed your colleagues to leave victory as a secondary objective tonight. Their main goal will be to hurt and maim their enemies, so no one will be fit to stop us!”

* * *

Adora had arrived late for the event, everyone told her to rest at home until she was healed, but she couldn’t just sit and watch the massacre playing out on her screen. The Horde had lost 3 consecutive matches, but never without wounding their opponents in some way. Even if she couldn’t fight today she had to be there to help them, to give them some support. When she finally arrived at the First One’s Arena it was just in time to catch her best friends and new tag team making their way to their big match.

She was waiting at ring side when the lights began to dim. One after another black light spotlights turned on, revealing the letters B F S written on the ground and when the final spotlight shone two silhouettes came into focus. Glimmer and Bow posing dramatically, their black light clothes glowing in their classic purple and white, with Bow’s heart and Glimmer’s hair brighter than anything else. They jumped and flipped and danced their way to the ring as their fans shook glow sticks to the rhythm of their theme song. A trampoline waited for them at ring side and they entered the ring with one more flip and one final pose.

They had huge smiles on their faces when the lights turned back on. Adora loved those two dorks so much. Already in the ring were Scorpia and Kyle. Adora had to admit that she felt bad for missing their entrance, she didn’t want her former colleagues to think she didn’t care about them and, as if summoned by Adora’s stray thoughts, she heard one of said colleagues calling her “Hey, Adora, here to watch your friends get crushed?”

“Felina.” Adora answered, “Shouldn’t you be resting before your big match?” Adora was legitimately worried about her former tag team partner, but of course that was not how she saw things. Felina could only see this as Adora looking down on her, so she answered the only way she could.

“Shouldn’t you be in a hospital bed? Like the one I put you in.” Aggression was Felina’s favorite way of expressing her feelings, something that lent itself well to her wrestling career, but that meant interacting with her could be very tiresome. Thankfully they were both distracted by Kyle being tossed against the ropes next to them.

Apparently Glimmer had been spending the last couple of minutes handing his ass to him and before Scorpia could tag in, Glimmer jumped between the middle and top ropes, grabbing them for support and using the force of her jump to spin around and hit Kyle on the back with both her feet.

“Seriously, Kyle?” they both said together and laughed. They could not believe that the first time they laughed together in months was because of Kyle, but while Adora had shown that disbelief through more laughter, Felina did so through anger. She was supposed to make Adora feel miserable, not make jokes with her. It didn’t matter how good she looked in her casual clothes or how beautiful and earnest her smiled seemed. No, she had a mission here and she was going to complete it.

“And what do you think you’re doing here?” That’s it, angrier. “Do you think you’re gonna just get your injured ass into the ring and magically save the day?”

Adora sighed loudly “No, I’m here to give moral support. Something that you used to do too, before you got so obsessed with revenge.”

“Well, excuse me if I don’t take well to being betrayed and left behind!” At this point they were shouting, and were it not for the match going on right next to them the cameras would probably all be aimed right at them.

“Hey, hey Felina, look at what I can do!” Scorpia called from the ring while holding Bow upside down. She lifted him up and proceeded to do squats while holding him in place.“ Hey Felina, isn’t this cool?”

Bow struggled to talk, with all the blood flowing to his head and his lungs being crushed by Scorpia’s powerful arms “I don’t think she is paying attention…”

“Oh, she does that sometimes,” She said as she lowered him again. “I’m gonna pile drive you now.” That was all the warning Bow got before his head was driven straight into the ring. His struggle went completely unnoticed by his ringside friend as she was still focused in her argument.

“Do you really think I wanted to leave you?” Adora’s voice was quieter now, almost too quiet to be heard over the crowd “I cared for you, I still do.” and for a moment there Felina believed, she wanted to believe that, that she could have her Adora back, but as her eyes darted away trying so hard to avoid Adora’s gaze, she caught a glimpse of that sign from before, but it was being flipped around and now it said ‘Suplex me She-ra!!!’.

“No!” She pushed Adora away “You just want me so you can feel better, so you can always be the best, but I’m done playing second fiddle to you!” And with that she made her way backstage, leaving Adora by herself. Questioning what to do now.

“Are you seeing this?” Entrapta’s shouts snapped Adora back to reality. In the ring Glimmer was standing on the middle rope, using the top rope for support, while Bow pulled her back “It’s the Sparkling Arrow!” When Bow released the rope Glimmer went flying right into Scorpia’s chest, knocking her to the ground. They were announced victorious soon after.

* * *

“Absolutely not!” Angella announced firmly.

“But mom,” Glimmer tried arguing back, but one look from her mother was enough to shut her down.

“She-ra will not be our champion for the final match. She should be resting at home and not risking herself here!” Her tone made it all sound very final.

“Please, you have to understand. This may be the last chance Felina has.” Adora begged.

“She is a Horde wrestler. Are you seriously asking me to put our chance at the title at risk for the sake of the enemy?”

“Yes!” Adora shouted this time “I used to wrestle for the Horde too and haven’t I changed for the better? Why can’t she do the same?”

Angella shook her head “That girl wants nothing to do with redemption. What makes you think you can just walk in there and save her soul?

”

Adora stood tall again and spoke with certainty “I cannot save her. The only one that can do that is her, but she can’t do that unless we give her that chance, a chance to prove that she doesn’t need to live in my shadow anymore.”

Angella sighed.

* * *

Felina was fidgeting in place, the room she was waiting in was dark and the only company she had was a member of staff responsible for giving her the go ahead signal. This was gonna be her big match as champion of the Horde and she couldn’t afford to mess this up. No, she shouldn’t be thinking like that, she would not mess this up and she knew that.

She adjusted her lion fur cape one last time - the fur was fake, she was a heel not a monster - and lowered herself, preparing for a running jump. The staff member next to her started counting down on their hand. When the count reached zero she ran.

Outside a loud roar boomed through the speakers as she jumped into view. Ripping apart a thin paper wall on her way out. Her music was loud and angry, just the way she liked it and by the sound of the crowd her fans loved it too. As she made her way to the ring she jumped and clawed at the people near her path, she was scary and those people loved scary.

When she reached the ring she stood outside the ropes, posing one last time for the camera, before backflipping into the ring itself, leaving her cape behind. Her fans might have cheered, but everyone else was booing her now and she looked down at them with smug superiority. Poor bastards, can’t accept that their favorites are all about to lose. No matter who they send out she will just crush them. She casually

leaned against the ropes and waited for her challenger to appear.

“For the Honor of Greyskull!” The way too familiar voice echoed through the arena, the sound nearly deafened by the roars of the crowd.

“What!?” Felina exclaimed. She shouldn’t be here, she shouldn’t be able to fight, but here she was and Felina was left stunned, watching her entrance unfold before her.

A show of colors seemed to flow towards a single point and from the bright white light it formed emerged Adora, or rather She-ra. Her body covered in armor and her sword held aloft, she smiled and waved to the crowd before pointing her sword towards the ring. That same show of colors began again, but this time it formed a rainbow bridged between the two of them. God, Felina hated that entrance.

After waving and high-fiving for a disgustingly long time She-ra finally got to the stage and began to take off all her armor pieces. This was a no holds barred match, but of course She-ra was too good to take her props into the ring itself. Now came the part Felina hated the most, She-ra took off her cape and tossed it into the crowd. Felina was willing to bet that after tonight that thing would be on sale on ebay for a stupid amount of cash. She was very motivated to reduce the value of that cape now.

As soon as they had both entered the ring all screens immediately changed to show Light Hope in her office “Champions of the Horde and Rebellion, you have proven to be the strongest amongst your people and now you’ll have your chance to prove who is truly the strongest of them all. Strong enough to bear the ultimate title: The Defender of Greyskull” the screen changed again, this time to the image of a large belt, adorned by a silver skull with two large fangs sticking out, around it in the language of the First Ones were written the words ‘Defender of Greyskull’.

Light Hope herself signaled the start of the match and that was not a pretty start. Felina was much more aggressive than she ever was before, she knew that Adora had grown much stronger in her time as She-ra and even wounded she would have to give her all to take her down.

With kicks and punches she tried to wear She-ra down, to keep her on the defensive, but that wasn’t working. Why did she wait to get this strong only after betraying Felina? Fine, if hitting her wasn’t doing the job then she would just have to leverage her weight. She jumped, trying to lock her legs around She-ra’s head so she could toss her around again, but this time she was waiting.

She grabbed Felina before she could get a firm hold and tossed her to the ground with force. Felina barely had any time to recover her breath when She-ra came crashing down against her elbow-first. She-ra tried to pin her down right there, but a quick elbow to the nose was enough to dissuade her.

Felina lost no time and quickly used the ropes for impulse on a good dropkick to the chest. She-ra was thrown off balance and Felina rushed in to capitalize on that, but she let her guard down. She-ra grabbed her arm and spun her around. Next thing she knew she was locked in a bear hug from behind and that could only mean one thing.

No matter how many times it happens to you, you never get quite used to the feeling of getting suplexed. She could vaguely hear Entrapta going on about the details of the ‘Eternia Suplex’ and how it was passed down by generations of She-ras, but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was taking down this She-ra.

This time she held back, her style was more defensive anyway. She hated to admit, but she knew the only reason she was being so aggressive was because Adora was messing with her feelings and she knew she couldn’t win if she continued to allow that to happen.

This time she allowed She-ra to come at her and began to have her fun. She-ra may be the strongest, but she was too slow and too stupid to actually get a hit on Felina. Time after time she dodged everything that came her way and soon her wounded former-partner was panting and gasping for air. Now she just had to make use of it.

Felina positioned herself just right and started goading She-ra on. She ran at her in wild fury and once again Felina vaulted over her, but this time She-ra had no time or energy to stop herself and Felina was positioned perfectly to have her run straight into the turnbuckle.

She-ra tried to get up, but Felina slammed her head down and slumped back against the turnbuckle. Felina walked around the ring, looking for something to play with and she was so happy to find out that She-ra was stupid enough to just leave her sword laying around next to the ring. Sure, that thing was closer to a bat than to a real sword, but that was just perfect for what she wanted.

She was cackling when she hit She-ra’s back for the first time. This would be her revenge…for leaving her alone, for making her feel weak, for stealing the one person she cared about. She-ra would pay. She hit her again and again and for every hit she listed another thing she had done to her. This was her victory, her ultimate victory. But then, why wasn’t she feeling any better? Why did this hurt so much?

She-ra had to pay, she told herself. For everything she had done to her. or stealing her Adora. But she couldn’t do this anymore. She dropped the sword and stumbled back. There were no cheers or boos from the crowd, only stunned silence as they watched She-ra slowly rising up again and dragging herself towards Felina. She-ra stumbled, falling to her knees in front of Felina and she couldn’t stop herself from lending her a hand.

For a moment there it felt just like the old times, like Felina was tagging in to help Adora finish someone off, and they just stood there, looking at each other while holding hands, it would be almost romantic if they weren’t so bloody from beating each other up. Unfortunately She-ra had to put an end to this.

Felina was pulled close and slammed back first into the ring by a clothesline. This time she didn’t know if she could get back up, but she didn’t have to worry about that, for She-ra collapsed next to her immediately after.

“I’m sorry,” She-ra said, without moving from her spot, but this time Felina knew it wasn’t She-ra, it was just Adora. “I know it must have hurt to be left alone all this time.” Felina couldn’t help but laugh.

“Couldn’t you have said that before beating me up? Actually nevermind, I wouldn’t have listened.” She sighed “I guess I’m sorry too. I was just so angry and….look can we have this conversation later? I feel like the crowd doesn’t wanna watch our therapy session.”

“Yeah,” Adora laughed, getting up. “I guess that wouldn’t make a good show.” Adora helped Felina up and they both took their time getting ready, but before they could restart the match they were interrupted by a ground shaking bass.

“Oh crap…” Felina knew there was only one person who would start their entrance like a damn movie trailer. She looked up to see the Horde logo taking over every screen and soon several Horde soldiers were marching down towards the ring escorting a very large man, with a very long cape.

Hordak walked with a casual pace, like he had all the time the world and nothing to ever worry about, his soldiers on the other hand rushed around him making sure everything was in order. They placed stairs in his path to the ring, handed the ref some weird paper and removed his cape before he got in.

The ref started talking to the soldier who handed them the paper and started signaling something to the announcer’s table “It appears Hordak is cashing in a contract with Light Hope and choosing himself as a second champion for the Horde!” Entrapta announced, as confused as everyone else in the arena.

“It looks like this just turned into a handicap match.” Sea Hawk pondered “But who really is at a disadvantage here?” Was Sea Hawk seriously implying that Felina was going to betray her boss? No way she would do something that dumb.

The ref restarted the match and Hordak got to work with impressive efficiency. He delivered a quick punch to She-ra’s - already very wounded - nose; the pain taking down her defences as he took the opportunity to toss her over his shoulders, hooking his arms around her and then pulling down. The sounds of agony she made as she was subjected to Hordak’s personal Hero Breaker was enough to convince Felina that she was about to do something very dumb.

She jumpkicked him in the chest, throwing him off balance and forcing him to drop She-ra. When he got up again he simply stared her down and stated “I expected better of you, I will not make the same mistake again.” At least now Felina wasn’t lacking any more motivation to kick his ass.

She-ra had yet to get up, her body didn’t seem to have any more strength, and though she could still hear the sounds of Felina struggling against Hordak, she simply couldn’t move. She heard a loud thud and managed to look up just a bit. Felina had been thrown around like a ragdoll and landed right in front of her. She couldn’t allow this to continue. She had to do something. Mustering all her strength she got up on her knees, she looked Felina in the eyes and gave her a reassuring nod. She knew what to do.

Felina jumped up and ran towards She-ra, jumped on her shoulders and then lept once again, front flipping right onto Hordak. Before he could get up again she ran back to She-ra and started pulling her up “Come on, that brick house ain’t gonna stay down for long.”

She-ra was going to remark on how odd it was to see be working with Felina again, but she had more important things to handle. She pushed her partner aside and prepared for impact. Hordak was trying to run them both down and she would not let that happen. Lowering her body she grabbed him by the waist, right as they slammed together. She was about to toss him over, but he simply grabbed her as well and lifted her above his head.

She had accepted that this was gonna be the end for her, when she was saved in a way she simply didn’t expect, by having a cape hooked around. Felina pulled on Hordak’s cape in the opposite direction that he was about to throw her and now both She-ra and Hordak were falling again.

Unfortunately Hordak had yet to tire himself out and got up very quickly. He gave his cape a quick pull, forcing Felina close to him so he could toss her aside with a backhand. Now She-ra was pissed. She grappled with him again, forcing him down and slamming both her fists against his back. She grabbed him, successfully this time, and began to lift him, her knees faltering for a second. He was struggling and she stumbled around trying to hold him, she brought him closer to the ropes and started lifting him again, this time above her shoulders. “Felina, now!”

Felina didn’t have to hear that twice, she took a running start and jump kicked her boss for the second time that night. She-ra let go of him just as she made contact and he was sent flying right over the top rope and by that cracking sound, right through the announcer’s table.

“Ouch, that was a rough landing.” Entrapta said, holding her mic and standing a good 5ft away from the possibly unconscious Hordak. The ref climbed out of the ring and went to check on him. “Well, it looks like Hordak will be needing some medical care, because he is out! No really, guys, we should get a doctor here”

She-ra struggled to get up again and she could see Felina wasn’t doing any better, but they had somehow done it, Hordak had been defeated. They couldn’t help but laugh again at the absurdity of it all, but the ref had to remind them that the night wasn’t over, Felina and She-ra still had a match to finish.

“Felina, I want you to know that you deserve this victory more than anyone else, without you I wouldn’t-” Felina held out her hand to silence She-ra, her eye roll was almost audible.

“Just pin me, you dumbass. I don’t want Hordak to lose the match and still get what he wanted.” Felina said dropping to the ground.

“You know you could just forfeit, right?” Was this somehow another trick?

“Yeah, but I still want you to pin me.” There was something else in her voice this time that made She-ra go red, Felina just laughed at her reaction “God, you’re so dumb sometimes. Fine, I forfeit!”

The crowd was extremely confused by what just happened, but still cheered when She-ra was handed the belt. Felina was standing right besides her, slowly clapping and shaking her head. “Are you sure you’re ok with losing the title?” She-ra asked one more time.

“Would I let you win if I wasn’t? Besides, I won something even better.” She pulled She-ra in for a quick kiss “Yup, definitely better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow put more time and research into this fic than in 3 years of college, but it was also more fun than those 3 years of college  
> Anyway  
> I hope this was as much fun to read as it was to write


End file.
